ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Academy
__TOC__ Cost of scientists Scientists don't cost 9. they cost 6, just as it described in help ingame. when calculating income they cost 3. example: 0 scientist: - no of free citizens: 1723 - income: 5169 1 scientist: - no of free citizens: 1722 - income: 5163 134 scientists: - no of free citizens: 1589 - income: 4365 so, the formula for income is: (no of non-working citizens)*3 - (no of scientists)*6 or (no of free citizens)*3 - (no of scientists)*3 example: 1589*3 - 134*3 = 4365 --Stnkvcmls 11:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Questions / Answers posted on the main page ;Question:"Should i demolish my academies when i finish all researches?" 04:15, October 6, 2010 ;Answer:Keeping your academies can be worth it because they give you more research points, thus helping you progress faster to futures that help a lot for army, navy and your economy! :Although some players demolish their academies and keep only one in an island on Crystal Glass where they have no scientists and just buy research points with Crystal Glass.That kind of players have an advantage on others but still they don't make futures as fast as players that keep their Academies. :For keeping your academies you must be a very balanced player cause the scientists cost gold and space at your empire so you must have at least level 25 academies at your colonies cause having few scientists doesn't lead you anywhere and even pull you back from others that decided to demolish them! 09:18, October 6, 2010 Ordering of pages I have a question regarding the organisation of bulding-pages: I noticed, that the Academy-page is redirecting to Buildings:Academy Is this the first step in reorganisation, and the rest is tao follow, or an (abandoned) attempt at re-organisation? Berngar 13:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : Ha ha, can I reply with " a little of both of your answers "? : I have requested and received 3 personalized name-spaces for our wiki not too long ago: [[Buildings:Building name]] for the buildings, [[Unit-ship:Unit or Ship name]] for all Units and Ships and [[Research:Research name]] for all Researches. : I think I have moved all of the units and ships over to the new namespaces but have not completed the buildings and researches, partly because patch 0.4.5 came out and I got burned out a little with the wiki and then patch 0.5.0 has now been released. : Look at my titles on my user page some time, you will see "Primary Bureaucrat" and "Primary Administrator" , because at the moment I am it. :: I can do so much by my self and still enjoy working on / updating the wiki, play Ikariam and enjoy it while performing my Home Secretary duties in the game and still do my REAL-LIFE duties outside of the game as well. :: This is why I have a "My Projects" tab on my user page, so that I can keep up with and show all what my plans are, when I can do them. : Now do not misunderstand me, there are other editors on the wiki as well: :: Reechi works on the Wonders and how having multiples helps to reduce your cool-down times. :: Jeahra and Warrior fr are helping with the build times for the buildings. : But again there is only so much we all can do. : -- 13:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick answer! ::Found your "My Projects page" (must've overlooked it on first rounds). ::I was asking because I saw all your great work here and want to help. ::So to start with a rather menial, but neverthelesse useful task could get me some practise in editing wikis (which i haven't done much of before). ::Will have a look at the "academy" page and go from there. ::Please give me feedback, when i go all wrong. Berngar 14:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Some help'''ful pages to look at, since you say that you have not done much editing before and most have problems with at 1st when trying to help are: , and . ::: Be sure to look at the '''Next Steps sections at the bottom of each page to get other helpful pages as well. ::: -- 14:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC)